Hard to Say I Love You
by Ai CassiEast
Summary: Yunjae. Oneshot. Jaejoong yang akhirnya mendapatkan hati, pikiran, dan cinta Yunho. Happy reading :)


Title: Hard To Say I Love You

Rate: K+

Genre: Romance. Hurt/Comfort.

Cast: Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, and other.

Disclaimer: Yunho milik Jaejoong. Jaejoong milik Yunho. Saya milik Yunho.

Pairing: YunJae.

School life romance.

Warning: OOC. Gaje. Boys Love. Typo. Alur berantakan.

Note: kritik dan saran diizinkan. NO BASH! Karena akun ini milik Ai CassiEast saudara saya.

.

[Hard To Say I Love You]

.

Aku sedikit bicara. Hampir tidak pernah bicara, bahkan dengan orang tuaku sekalipun. Katakan aku tidak sopan, tidak hormat, egois, anti-sosial, dan tidak memiliki hati. Bicaralah sesukamu, aku tidak peduli. Karena sejak kecil pribadiku sudah terbentuk seperti ini. Alasannya? Orang tuaku. Salahkan saja mereka. Dalam keseharian kami, tidak pernah ada percakapan manis antar orang tua dan anak. Mereka hanya memikirkan bisnis, peluang, persaingan pasar, harta, dan perluasan kekuasaan. Mereka terlena hanya karena suatu kesempatan yang bisa membawa mereka pada kehancuran.

Bukannya aku tidak menghargai, aku tau itu semua untukku, masa depanku. Beberapa tahun silam, kami pernah menghadapi kesulitan, bahkan sangat melarat. Tidur di pinggir stasiun, diusir, sering diperlakukan tidak pantas oleh orang lain. Masyarakat saat itu tidak ada yang menerima kami. Masih pantaskah mereka kusebut manusia? Tidak! Mereka semua penjilat. Sekarang memandang kami sebagai keluarga terhormat, hanya karena uang.

Aku membenci orang tuaku. Mereka menciptakan setan berwujud malaikat di sekitarku. Makhluk itu tercipta berawal dari ambisi, amarah, balas dendam, dan hati yang tidak pernah puas. Hingga akhirnya rasa angkuh mendominasi, kedua orang tuaku gila hormat.

Apa ceritaku memunculkan rasa simpati dari hatimu? Benarkah? Kau penjilat. Aku tidak butuh, sungguh. Tidak mau membuka hati untuk orang lain hingga semua orang membenciku, aku tidak peduli dengan itu semua. Bukannya aku suka keadaan ini, hanya saja aku terbiasa. Disini, di hatiku, tak tersentuh. Tak ada satupun yang mau menyentuhnya.

"Yunho ah, kau meninggalkanku. Kau tidak dengar kataku tadi? 'Kita ke perpustakaan bersama'."

Mungkin ada.. yang berusaha menyentuhnya.

"Jung Yunho. Aku berbicara padamu."

Seseorang menghampiriku. Menempatkan dirinya pada kursi di sebelah kananku. Tidak perlu kulihat wujudnya, aku sudah tau. Aku sangat mengenalnya, suara itu..

"Kim Jaejoong, diamlah. Ini di perpustakaan."

Ya, dia adalah Kim Jaejoong, teman sekelasku, si pembuat keributan. Lelaki itu tidak pernah bisa menempatkan diri dengan baik. Dimanapun dan kapanpun selalu saja berbuat sesuka hatinya, tak peduli orang di sekitarnya terganggu atau tidak. Termasuk aku, ia benar-benar mengganggu ketenanganku saat ini. Apa? Kau bilang karena aku tidak menanggapinya? Itu kesalahannya. Kenapa harus aku? Jelas-jelas ia tau aku tidak pernah berbicara padanya.

Dengan sudut mataku, aku meliriknya, mengamati segala gerak-gerik serta tingkahnya yang terbilang ajaib. Ia memajukan bibirnya dan menatap tajam seseorang yang menegurnya tadi, kemudian menatapku meminta pembelaan, "Yun, suaraku kan tidak keras." Demi Tuhan, ia seorang laki-laki. Maksudku, tidak pernah ada seorang pria yang bertingkah seperti itu.

Seperti tadi, aku mengabaikannya. Jika seorang manusia biasa, pasti akan menyerah menghadapiku. Kutebak kau memikirkan hal yang sama terjadi pada Jaejoong. Tapi tidak. Kau salah. Ia merebut buku serta kertas-kertas dimana aku sedang menuliskan namaku dan namanya di pojok kanan atas. Sepertinya ia memang bukan manusia. Ia sangat berani, atau nekat?

"Woaah, hebat. Kau yang mengerjakan ini semua? Kenapa tidak mengajakku?"

Aku baru saja menyelesaikan tugasku, maksudku, tugas kami. Salah satu sifatku adalah anti-sosial, jadi aku tidak membutuhkannya sekalipun ini tugas bersama. Aku bisa sendiri. Apalagi, nilai kami akan lebih bagus bila ia tidak ikut campur. Kau bilang aku terlalu percaya diri? Aku adalah juara umum di sekolah ini. Perlu kubeberkan prestasiku yang lain? Kurasa tidak, prestasiku terlampau membanggakan hingga murid-murid lain menghindariku. Mereka hanya bisa iri. Cih, manusia tidak berguna. Karena itulah hanya Jaejoong yang mau dipasangkan denganku. Kau beruntung, Kim Jaejoong. Berterima kasihlah.

"Di Hawaii, pepaya transgenik resisten terhadap virus (PRSV) dikembangkan mulai tahun 1980-an dan dirilis secara komersial pada tahun 1998 untuk memenuhi kebutuhan masyarakat akibat dari kurangnya produksi pepaya non-transgenik. Buah dengan nama latin _Carica papaya_ L merupakan buah yang penting di daerah tropis dan subtropis karena nilai ekonomi, gizi, industri, farmasi, dan..."

Berisik. Ia terus saja berceloteh membacakan hasil rangkumanku mengenai pepaya transgenik dari artikel berbahasa inggris tanpa tau malu. Ia bahkan salah mengucapkan nama latin pepaya. Untung saja aku tidak mengajaknya mengerjakan ini bersama. Pastinya akan sangat memalukan.

"Bagus. Sepertinya benar semua."

Heh? Kutaksir kau tak mengerti satu katapun dalam rangkuman itu.

"Karena tugas kita sudah selesai, ayo kita bermain di lapangan."

Matanya berbinar-binar, sangat mengharapkan anggukan dariku. Tapi aku hanya menanggapi dengan helaan napas. Kemudian aku melipat kedua tanganku di atas meja dan menumpu pipi kiriku. Aku menghadapnya, memberinya penolakan secara tidak langsung.

Tugas kita tidak bisa disepelekan, Kim Jaejoong. Aku saja sedikit kesulitan mengerjakannya. Aku sangat lelah. Kau tau itu?

"Kau tidak mau? Lalu apa yang ingin kau lakukan?", ia mengikutiku. Menumpu pipi kanannya di atas lipatan kedua tangannya hingga menghadapku.

Kedua mata kami bertemu pandang. Matanya bulat dan mengerjap beberapa kali. Jangan lupakan lengkungan bibir cerinya yang meneduhkan.

Ia berbisik, "Kita melakukan hal yang sama. Seperti teman, kan?"

Kau sudah sadar dimana tempatmu, Kim Jaejoong? Seharusnya kau berbisik dari awal, lebih baik lagi jika diam. Orang-orang disini butuh ketenangan. Aku juga butuh ketenangan.

Aku berbalik arah, kini membelakanginya. Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum. Aku sengaja, kau boleh katakan bahwa aku bersembunyi darinya. Ya, aku tidak ingin ia melihatnya. Aku tidak ingin ia menyadarinya. Aku benci mengakui bahwa aku lebih membutuhkan kehadirannya. Cukup dengan itu. Kim Jaejoong memang suka ikut campur dan aku paling benci dengan seseorang dengan sifat seperti itu. Tapi ia berbeda, aku menyukainya.

"Bosan sekali disini. Ayo kita keluar.", tanpa meminta persetujuanku, ia menarik tanganku. Membawaku pergi bersamanya, kemanapun yang ia inginkan. Aku menolak? Tidak. Lebih tepatnya aku tidak bisa. Bahkan sejak pertemuan pertama kami.

.

.

.

Hari pertamaku bersekolah di sebuah sekolah yang bisa dibilang bagus di Chungnam. Bukan karena tahun ajaran baru, aku murid pindahan. Keluargaku selalu berpindah ke tempat dimana peluang bisnis berada. Aku tidak mengerti obsesi tak masuk akal itu. Yang jelas aku sangat dirugikan karena diajak kesana kemari. Tapi tidak apa-apa, karena aku sangat pintar.

Jangan bayangkan adegan manis sepasang suami istri mengantar anaknya ke sekolah baru. Tidak akan ada yang seperti itu. Chungnam, kota yang sangat asing bagiku dan mereka tidak ada bersamaku. Mungkin jika aku tersesat kemudian mati mengenaskan, mereka tidak akan peduli. Sekali lagi, aku tidak apa-apa, aku sudah terbiasa. Teknologi sudah sangat canggih, aku bisa menuju sekolah dengan usahaku sendiri dan dengan bantuan teknologi.

Meong~

Di sebelah sana, di depan toko persimpangan jalan, anak kucing berbulu hitam putih mengusik pagiku. Merenggut perhatianku seutuhnya pada sosok malang itu. Si anak kucing terjebak ranting-ranting pohon hingga kakinya terluka. Aku melihat sekeliling, tak jauh dariku, terdapat dua anak kecil yang berlari sambil tertawa, kedua anak itu menatap remeh si anak kucing. Kuperhatikan lagi orang-orang di sekitarku, cukup banyak, tapi tidak cukup membantu. Mereka seolah tuli untuk sekedar mendengar rintihannya, mereka seolah buta untuk sekedar menikmati pemandangan naas itu. Tidak ada yang peduli pada anak kucing itu. Aku menatapnya, seperti melihat cerminan diriku sendiri.

Keadaannya tidak parah, rantingnya tidak menusuk terlalu dalam. Aku langsung mencabutnya ketika menghampiri kucing itu. Aku bukan dokter, tidak tau apakah tindakanku ini tepat atau tidak. Tapi, rumor mengatakan jika kucing memiliki sembilan nyawa. Aku tidak berpikir nyawanya hilang satu karena aku, kuharap tidak. Semoga kau selamat, Yunho. Aku menamainya sama sepertiku.

"Woaah, kucingnya lucu sekali."

Aku menoleh, melihat seorang lelaki berseragam, seragam yang terlihat tidak asing di mataku. Rambutnya panjang, lurus sebahu, berwarna hitam legam. Angin musim gugur menerbangkan helaiannya, menyapu permukaan kulit wajahnya yang putih. Matanya sangat besar dengan bulu mata yang lentik, dipadukan dengan hidung mancung dan bibir penuhnya. Ia.. seorang wanita? Tapi ia memakai celana.

"Siapa namamu, kucing?", ia meninggikan suaranya hingga terdengar lucu di telingaku. Kucing dalam genggamanku berpindah secara cepat ke pelukannya.

Yunho. Namaku Jung Yunho.

"Aissh, kau terluka, kucing manis."

Setelah melihat keadaan kucing itu, ia memandangku dengan tatapan sinis, "Melukai orang lain itu tidak boleh, termasuk kucing ini. Ia juga makhluk hidup yang harus disayangi. Kenapa kau tidak memarahi mereka yang menyakitinya?"

Orang ini salah sasaran.

"Eh? Kita satu sekolah?"

Refleks aku melihat seragamku, kemudian seragamnya. Benar. Pantas aku merasa tidak asing. Bedanya, ia tidak memakai dasi dengan benar. Dasinya hanya disampirkan asal melingkar di lehernya. Tidak sepertiku.

Ini.. anugerah atau masalah?

Lebih baik aku menjauh darinya sebelum terikat lebih dalam dengan orang itu.

"Hei, tunggu. Kita bisa berangkat bersama."

Tadi memarahiku, sekarang ia memintaku menunggunya. Memintaku berjalan bersamanya menuju sekolah. Lucu, dia sangat lucu.

BRUK

Suara sesuatu terjatuh. Mungkinkah orang itu? Aku membalikkan badanku untuk melihat situasi. Benar, lelaki itu yang terjatuh. Ia meringis seraya memegangi sekitar lututnya yang terluka, darahnya cukup banyak. Aku bisa melihatnya karena ia menggulung celananya.

Ini... tidak mungkin. Sebelumnya aku tidak pernah berbalik untuk orang lain, bahkan aku tidak pernah berusaha menoleh kepada siapapun di sekitarku yang mungkin terluka. Tapi ia berhasil membawaku kembali, aku menghampirinya dan mengulurkan tanganku. Entahlah, mungkin karena ia memperhatikan kucing kecil itu. Kurasa ia pantas untuk ditolong. Benar, kan?

Ekspresiku yang biasanya datar langsung berubah terkejut ketika tangannya menyambut uluranku. Ia menggenggamnya sangat erat. Wajahnya mendongak kemudian kulihat bibir yang tadinya meringis, kini membentuk sebuah senyuman. Manis. Sangat manis.

"Namaku Kim Jaejoong. Siapa namamu? Kau murid baru? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu."

Seberapa kecil sekolah itu hingga laki-laki di hadapanku ini mengetahui semua murid? Atau, orang ini memang sok tau terhadap semua urusan di sekitarnya?

"Jung Yunho. Kenalkan, aku Kim Jaejoong. Mari berteman."

Ia membaca _name tag_ di seragamku. Ini.. masalah.

.

.

.

Tidak ada yang berubah sejak kepindahanku sebulan yang lalu ke kota ini. Jaejoong selalu menggangguku, mengusik ketenanganku karena kehadirannya, dan merebut segala perhatianku, hati, dan cintaku. Hari ini ia tetap ajaib seperti biasanya. Suatu hal luar biasa di luar nalarku selalu bisa ia lakukan. Aku bahkan menggoyahkan prinsip hidupku sendiri.

Ia mengambil buku tugasku dan menyembunyikannya sehingga kami berdua diberi hukuman berlari mengelilingi lapangan sekolah sebanyak sepuluh kali. Aku tidak mengerti, tapi aku merasa bebas berlari bersamanya, menikmati debaran jantungku ketika berada di sisinya, serta memandangi senyum manis di wajahnya. Ia sesenang itu saat dihukum? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti. Hukuman kami bahkan ditambah dengan membersihkan kebun belakang sekolah karena ia berlari sambil berteriak. Meski aku tidak mengikuti ajakan sintingnya, aku tetap terkena hukuman itu. Chungnam, aku rasa kota ini cukup menyenangkan.

"Berapa kali kukatakan, tugas istri itu mengurus anak di rumah."

"Kau pikir karirmu lebih penting dari karirku? Kenapa tidak kau saja?"

Perdebatan kedua orang tuaku menyambutku ketika sampai di pekarangan rumah. Aku baru saja pulang sekolah, baru saja mengalami hal luar biasa bersama seseorang yang sangat berarti. Tapi mereka dengan tidak tau diri merusak semuanya. Tapi, harus berkali-kali kukatakan, aku terbiasa.

"Kita bercerai saja. Sebagai ibu, kau harus membawanya."

"Bicara apa kau? Yunho akan menghambat karirku."

Langkahku terhenti di undakan tangga ketiga menuju pintu rumahku. Aku terdiam. Entah kenapa otakku memerintahkan tubuhku melakukan hal ini. Kenapa ia tidak memerintahkan telingaku untuk tuli sementara? Apa.. yang baru saja kudengar ini nyata? Ini artinya baik ayah maupun ibuku tidak ada yang menginginkanku, begitu? Aku.. benar tidak? Tebakanku benar atau tidak?

.

.

.

Karena Kim Jaejoong, aku sudah pernah dihukum sekali. Kini aku melanggar prinsipku lagi. Bukan, kali ini bukan karena Jaejoong, aku melakukannya atas keinginanku sendiri. Berpura-pura sakit dan meminta izin ke UKS, padahal aku berada di ruang kesenian, duduk sendiri, memegang kertas gambar seraya menggoresnya dengan cat berwarna. Belum ada yang menggunakan ruang ini karena tidak ada jam pelajaran kesenian untuk hari ini. Aku sendiri, aku ingin sendiri sekarang.

Pernahkah kau merasa tersakiti begitu dalam karena seseorang yang dekat denganmu? Aku membenci orang tuaku, aku bohong. Tentu saja, aku sangat menyayangi mereka. Anak mana yang tidak sayang dengan orang tuanya? Ia pasti sudah gila. Lalu, orang tua mana yang tidak menginginkan kehadiran anaknya? Mereka pasti bukan manusia!

BRAK

"Hei, kau sudah berani bolos ternyata. Aku mencarimu di UKS tau."

Pergerakan goresan dari kuasku terhenti. Apa yang aku pikirkan hilang semua. Aku bahkan lupa goresan apa yang akan kubuat. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan Kim Jaejoong. Bukankah sudah kukatakan aku ingin sendiri? Kenapa ia disini? Kenapa ia mencariku? Kenapa ia harus menemukanku?

"Eh, kau menggambar?", seperti yang biasa dilakukannya, ia selalu mau tau, selalu ikut campur. Jaejoong mengambil kertas gambarku, tanpa izin. "Kau menggambar sebuah kotak? Apa ini lemari? Kenapa tergores? Lemari bekas, ya?"

Itu diriku. Kotak tertutup. Sangat rapat. Tidak mengizinkan apapun masuk ke dalamnya.

"Tapi, garisnya tidak lurus. Putus-putus dan terkesan dipaksakan. Lihat, kertasnya bahkan hampir sobek.", ia menunjukkan kertas gambar itu di hadapanku. Apanya yang salah? Aku memang tidak pandai menggambar. Tidak sepertimu.

Mungkin aku salah saat mengatakan bahwa Jaejoong tidak akan bisa melakukan apa yang kulakukan. Nyatanya aku tidak bisa menggambar seperti keahliannya. Ya. Meski hanya satu itu.

"Kau pasti menggambarnya dengan napas memburu. Tidak boleh, kau harus menahan napas saat menggambar garis, apalagi garis lurus. Dan lagi, kertasnya basah...", celotehannya terhenti, tak lagi memeriksa gambarku. Ia menunduk, mata besar itu sepenuhnya beralih memandangku, "Kau.. menangis?", tanyanya menatapku khawatir.

Aku tidak tau bagaimana wajahku sekarang ini hingga ia menatapku seperti itu. Apa wajahku terlihat buruk? Kalau begitu, jangan melihatnya, Kim Jaejoong.

Aku menarik lengannya kemudian bersandar, membawanya mendekat padaku, hingga kertas gambar di tangannya terjatuh begitu saja. Kini, aku bisa meneteskan air mataku tanpa takut ia melihatnya. Aku ingin sendiri, aku tidak ingin siapapun mengusik hatiku, aku tidak mengerti dengan Kim Jaejoong. Semua itu tidak benar. Aku ingin ia bersamaku, aku ingin dia menjadi salah satu bagian hidupku, dan aku yang tidak bisa dimengerti karena aku tidak bisa menolak kehadirannya.

.

.

.

Tidak ada yang menginginkanku di dunia ini.

Aku berpegang teguh pada _statement_ itu. Chungnam, dimana Kim Jaejoong berada harus kutinggalkan. Orang tuaku resmi bercerai. Ayah, dengan segala keterpaksaannya membawaku pergi. Proyek perusahaan di Chungnam sudah selesai. Rencana kami menetap disini harus diurungkan karena perpisahan kedua orang tuaku. Rumah yang kami bangun disini adalah hasil jerih payah ibu, karena itu kami—aku dan ayahku—pindah.

Duduk di kursi belakang, aku membiarkan ayah mengemudi tanpa menemani di sampingnya. Mobil kami melaju cepat meninggalkan kota ini menuju ibukota korea selatan. Kota Seoul, dimana aku dibesarkan. Tempat pertama yang menggores luka di hidupku.

Sebagian hatiku tidak rela meninggalkan tempat ini. Setiap pemandangan yang tertangkap lensa mataku, kurekam baik-baik dalam memori. Tempatku bersekolah, jalan menuju sekolah, jejeran toko, semua harus ada dalam ingatanku meski hanya terlihat sekilas karena laju mobil. Aku tidak ingin melupakannya... Kim Jaejoong. Tapi aku harus meninggalkannya. Biarlah, hubungan kami tidak bisa dibilang baik. Ia menganggapku teman, tapi aku tidak. Hanya saja aku mencintainya. Ia tidak mencintaiku, mungkin. Jadi, aku pasti baik-baik saja.

Tiba-tiba mataku membesar melihat seseorang yang sangat kukenal dilewati oleh mobilku, aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas karena laju mobil melambat, lampu merah menghentikan kami. Ia berada di toko bunga pinggir jalan raya, tengah memperhatikan bunga-bunga yang pasti sangat iri dengan kecantikannya. Kim Jaejoong, kau bahkan lebih cantik.

Mata kami bertemu pandang. Aku tidak bisa bilang jarak kami sangat dekat, tapi kami cukup dekat hingga ia pasti mengenaliku. Jaejoong pernah bilang bahwa aku sulit dikenali dari kejauhan dan di keramaian, tapi kini ia tersenyum. Benar, ia pasti tau aku berada di dalam mobil. Senyum itu tidak pernah ia tunjukkan pada orang lain.

Tapi, pemandangan paling indah di kota ini perlahan menjauh hingga mataku harus mencari fokus untuk tetap jelas melihatnya. Tidak. Bukan pemandangan itu yang menjauh. Tapi aku. Lampu merah sudah berganti. Ayah kembali menjalankan mobil.

"Ayah, berhenti!"

Meski benci, aku mengakuinya. Aku mengakui bahwa aku tidak baik-baik saja. Meninggalkan kota ini, meninggalkan Jaejoong, aku tidak ingin. Melihatnya lagi sebelum pergi benar-benar menyiksa. Aku sudah sangat merindukannya bahkan sebelum pergi dari kota ini. Aku ingin bertemu. Tapi ayah semakin mempercepat laju mobilnya.

"Hentikan mobilnya, Ayah! Buka pintunya! Aku ingin keluar!"

Ini buruk. Sungguh! Ia tidak mendengarkanku. Apa ia pikir aku gila? Apa ia pikir anaknya sudah gila?

Jaejoong. Kim Jaejoong. Kim Jaejoong.

Aku berbalik, mencari sosoknya lewat kaca belakang mobil. Menarik perhatiannya dengan memukul kaca mobil.

Ia masih melihatku. Memandangku. Oh, tidak! Tatapan itu lagi. Kenapa? Apa wajahku terlihat buruk seperti waktu itu?

Jarak kami terpaut cukup jauh. Tapi aku masih bisa melihatnya mengusap mata dengan kedua tangannya dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia terus menerus melakukan itu hingga aku tak lagi bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Kenapa? Ada apa?

Aku menyentuh wajahku. Basah. Aku.. menangis? Lagi?

Tidak mau. Kali ini aku tidak mau menurutimu. Kali ini aku menolak permintaanmu. Kali ini kau tidak bisa memaksaku. Kali ini kau tidak boleh melarangku. Aku berhak melakukan apa yang kuinginkan.

Menangisimu... aku ingin...

Merindukanmu... aku ingin...

Mencintaimu...

.

.

.

Sepuluh tahun...

Waktu yang kurasa lebih dari cukup untuk merubah hati manusia, merubah perilaku manusia. Manusia itu dinamis. Manusia yang monoton dalam hidupnya akan tertinggal. Jika ia terus menerus berperilaku menyedihkan dan tidak mau melihat dunia, ia harus mati. Akan kupastikan itu. Dan seperti yang kau lihat, aku berubah. Banyak sekali..

Kini aku tengah menandatangani kontrak dengan perusahaan ternama. Kau pasti tau sepenting apa jabatanku. Bukan. Bukan perusahaan ayahku, bukan juga ibuku. Aku berdiri di atas kakiku sendiri, meski harus kuakui perusahaanku belum hebat dan pengalaman kerjaku didapat dari orang tuaku, tapi tetap saja bukan hal mudah. Perusahaan yang baru saja kubangun tiga tahun lalu, bergerak di bidang jasa pengembangan dan penelitian, dikontrak oleh perusahaan buah organik yang sudah mendunia.

Diriku yang dulu menutup diri, tidak mau bicara dengan siapapun, egois, dan hanya memikirkan diri sendiri, kini bisa mencapai sesuatu yang luar biasa. Sudah kubilang aku banyak berubah, kan? Tapi tidak dengan hatiku.

Kim Jaejoong... aku merindukanmu...

Dengar? Aku sudah mengatakannya, meruntuhkan egoku demi mengatakannya. Seharusnya ia datang, kan? Seharusnya ia berada di hadapanku seperti yang kubayangkan saat ini. Kim Jaejoong ada di depan ruanganku, terlihat dari celah pintu. Ia tersenyum sangat manis.. nyata.. seperti nyata..

Tunggu!

Kubiarkan berkas-berkas di mejaku tergeletak begitu saja. Tidak. Itu tidaklah penting untuk saat ini Aku berlari dan membuka pintu lebih lebar.. Bayangan seperti Jaejoong di luar ruanganku harus kukonfirmasi kebenarannya!

"Terima kasih, Hyunjoong ah."

DEG

Sosok itu.. ia juga banyak berubah. Tubuhnya sudah lebih tinggi, juga tidak sekurus sebelumnya. Rambutnya kini berwarna coklat, tak lagi panjang sebahu, sedikit lebih pendek dengan diberi sedikit sentuhan _style_ bergelombang. Tapi tatapan dari mata besar itu, senyum di bibir ceri itu, tak berubah. Tetap bersinar seperti biasanya. Hanya saja, itu semua sepertinya bukan lagi untukku..

Aku tidak pernah percaya pada apapun dan siapapun sebelumnya. Aku hanya percaya pada diriku sendiri. Tapi kini aku tidak ingin percaya dengan apa yang kulihat. Seorang pria yang dipanggilnya Hyunjoong memakaikan cincin di jari manisnya kemudian Jaejoong mengucapkan terima kasih. _Moment_ seperti itu hanya bisa kau saksikan ketika dua orang yang saling mencintai mengikrarkan hubungan. Tidak ada spekulasi selain itu!

Secepat mungkin aku berbalik. Berdoa dalam hati semoga ia tidak menyadari kehadiranku. Aku sering melakukannya dulu. Tapi yang ini rasanya berbeda. Aku seolah menghindari kenyataan bahwa Jaejoong memiliki seseorang yang spesial di hatinya, bukankah aku sudah pernah mengatakan 'Jaejoong tidak mencintaiku'? Ya, itu benar.

"Yunho ah. Jung Yunho. Aku menemukanmu."

Tanpa kusadari, ia sudah ada di hadapanku. Aku bingung. Jaejoong yang menghampiriku atau aku yang kembali berbalik melihatnya?

"Kubilang aku menemukanmu."

Aku menoleh, Hyunjoong berada di belakangku. Benar, Jaejoong yang menghampiriku. Apa itu artinya Jaejoong tau aku disini? Apa itu artinya Jaejoong tau aku melihat _moment_ manis mereka? Lantas, kenapa ia masih bisa menemukanku? Apa itu artinya ia mencariku?

"Kau melihatku tapi tidak menyapa. Aku ingin mengenalkanmu dengan seseorang."

Aku tidak ingin mengenalnya. Sungguh.

Ia menarik Hyunjoong hingga mereka berdua ada di hadapanku. Kalian tidak serasi disandingkan bersama. Aku jujur. Jika denganku, pasti akan sangat serasi. Lihat saja foto kita dulu saat _senior high school.._ ah, aku lupa. Pasti tidak akan ada. Aku selalu menolak difoto bersamamu. Sekarang aku menyesal.

"Dia Hyunjoong. Teman sekamarku. Kami menyewa apartemen di sekitar sini. Perusahaan yang bekerja sama denganmu adalah perusahaan dimana tempat kami bekerja. Kau pasti tidak tau itu, kan? Tsk, selalu saja tidak peduli dengan keadaan di sekitarmu."

Benarkah? Hanya teman? Lalu cincin itu?

"Kau masih tidak mau berbicara?"

Kau salah, Jaejoong. Aku sudah banyak berubah.

"Aku Jung Yunho. Calon suami Kim Jaejoong."

Mengulurkan tanganku, aku menatap iritasi Hyunjoong. Ia menyambutnya.

Tidak tau kenapa, aku mengatakannya meski kejelasan tentang cincin itu belum menemui titik terang. Otakku memerintahkan mulutku untuk berbicara seperti itu, jadi jangan salahkan aku. Jaejoong bilang hanya teman sekamar, kan? Bukan kekasihnya.

"APA? Apa yang kau bicarakan, Jung Yunho?"

Heh? Ada apa denganya? Tadi mengangguk-angguk mengiyakan seperti anak kecil. Sekarang malah berteriak tidak jelas seperti itu. Mau menyangkal? Tidak boleh! Sudah kukatakan sebelumnya, aku tidak mau menurutimu. Aku berhak melakukan dan mengatakan apa yang kuinginkan. Aku memaksa!

"Jung Yunho? Jadi ini pria yang kau tangisi setiap malam?", Hyunjoong melepas tautan tangan kami setelah berjabat tangan selama beberapa saat.

Apa yang tadi dikatakannya?

"Hei! Hanya karena kau menemukan cincinku, jangan harap kau bisa mempermalukanku begitu! Aissh, aku kan sudah bilang kalau itu rahasia."

Apa? Apa maksud Jaejoong sebenarnya?

"Yunho ah. Katakanlah sesuatu! Kau baru mau berbicara padaku setelah sekian lama, tapi mengatakan hal aneh seperti itu! Kau pikir kau siapa, huh?"

Ia marah? Wajahnya memerah. Sepertinya memang sangat marah. Bibirnya juga bergerak-gerak lucu. Khas-nya ketika mengomel.

"Hei! Katakan sesuatu!"

"Kau cantik."

"Bukan yang seperti itu!"

Lalu apa? Hanya itu yang terpikir olehku ketika melihatmu sekarang ini, Jaejoong. Kenapa tidak kau yang melakukannya seperti biasa? Kau selalu berbicara sesuka hatimu, kan? Kau hobi berceloteh, kan? Lakukanlah, akan kudengarkan.

"Soal itu... tiba-tiba mengatakan kau calon suamiku. Selama ini kau bahkan selalu mengabaikanku, tidak pernah mengatakan apapun dan meninggalkanku begitu saja! Dan sekarang kau hanya mengatakan hal-hal aneh yang tidak bisa kumengerti. Ya, aku memang tidak pernah bisa mengerti dirimu, kau bahkan tidak mengizinkan siapapun masuk ke dalam kehidupanmu! Jelaskan itu sekarang juga!"

Setengah menit. Aku menghitung waktunya ketika ia berceloteh. Ia.. benar-benar pandai. Mungkin bakatnya sejak lahir.

"Jangan tinggal dengannya lagi."

"Apa kau bilang? Aku sudah membayar apartemen itu untuk tahun ini, kau tau? Kalau aku pergi, aku harus membayar lagi uang penginapan. Pemborosan! Aku tidak suka! Atau maksudmu Hyunjoong yang pergi? Kau berani mengusirnya?!"

Ia menyuruhku mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi apa yang kuucapkan selalu mengundang amarahnya. Kebiasaan. Dimana letak kesalahanku sebenarnya? Apa ia menginginkan aku mengatakan sesuatu sesuai keinginannya? Lalu apa? Sebutkan saja! Jangan berbelit-belit! Aku tidak mengerti.

"Bisakah kau mengatakan kalimat yang menyenangkan hatiku? Atau setidaknya, berikan aku kepastian soal perkataanmu itu."

Kepastian? Seperti yang kau lakukan dengan Hyunjoong beberapa saat lalu? Ah, tidak! Maksudku, seperti spekulasiku mengenai adegan tadi?

"Menikahlah denganku."

Kulihat wajahnya semakin merah. Bukan seperti orang yang sedang marah besar. Entahlah, wajah itu terlihat berseri-seri di mataku. Manis sekali. Aku jadi tidak percaya bahwa ia terlahir lebih dulu daripada aku. Demi Tuhan, umurnya sudah 28 tahun. Tapi, ia merona seperti remaja yang baru saja merasakan cinta.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin kau mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu' atau kalimat semacam itu, tapi tak apalah. Aku juga suka ucapanmu yang terakhir itu."

Karena itu, menikahlah denganku. Akan kukatakan 'aku mencintaimu' sebanyak yang kau inginkan, Kim Jaejoong. Atau sekarang saja?

Baiklah, baiklah.

Aku mencintamu, Kim Jaejoong.

.

 **E** to the **N** to the **D**

.


End file.
